Banfil de bois
by Mini-Twi
Summary: Petit OS Point De Vue du d'Edward. Il vis dans un corps mort mais reste fort pour elle, enfin pour quelques temps encore...


_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer et l'histoire à Mr Jack._

_Bon alors voilà j'ai un ami (Mr Jack) qui à écrit un petit OS et qui m'a demandé de vous le faire partager : donc je le fait._

_J'espère simplement que vous l'apprécierez tout comme moi!_

_N'oubliez pas la review, pleeeaaasseee! Parce que le pauvre à vraiment besoin d'encouragement! Il n'a pas confiance en son talent!_

_Sur ce bonne lecture =)_

EPOV

Je la sens qui jour après jour s'empare de moi. Légère et insidieuse je tombe petit à petit sous son emprise, je sais que tout ce que j'y gagnerais sera ma mort mais je ne peux y mettre fin, ce n'est pas moi qui décide, elle m'a choisi et elle ne me lâchera pas avant d'avant d'avoir eut ce qu'elle veut.

Personne ne peut m'aider, pas même ma tendre moitié, pas même les meilleurs neurochirurgiens.

Je me souviens encore de celui qui nous apporta la nouvelle à moi et à Bella, tandis qu'elle me serrai la main à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, il fut mon juge, juré et bourreau. Mon ange de la mort me délivrant la décision du tribunal du ciel, ma peine capitale : Tumeur maligne.

Une saleté inopérable, j'allais disparaître lentement, d'abord de l'intérieur, puis je m'éteindrais lentement comme une chandelle arrivée à court de mèche.

Lorsque Bella entendit ça elle me lâcha la main et me regarda. À partir de ce moment je sus au fond de mon âme que je n'existais plus pour elle, je n'étais qu'un tas de viande morte, un mort qui marche. Elle essaye encore de me le cacher, par amour ou par pitié, mais je vois dans son regard que celui que j'étais, celui qu'elle aimait est déjà mort à ses yeux.

Elle me tolère plus qu'elle ne m'aime à présent, et comment lui en vouloir ? Je ne suis plus qu'un souvenir de celui qui a été, je commence d'ailleurs à m'effacer. Et je ne peux plus le supporter, ma perte de mémoire se fait d'une façon que les médecins n'ont jamais vue, je m'oublie moi-même, le miroir de ma vie se brise sur mon reflet et ne laisse que les bords craquelés représentant Bella. Mais la peine que je ressens ne doit pas être pire que la sienne, je l'entends pleurer la nuit alors qu'elle croit que je dors, elle pleur de voir celui qu'elle a aimé disparaître comme ses rêves d'avenir à l'eau de rose. Bella a toujours était comme ça, à imaginer que nous nous marierions un jour, aurions des enfants et finirions nos jours ensemble. Le rêve a été brisé sous ses yeux, plus d'avenir radieux pour elle, du moins tant que je serais en vie. Je crois que d'une certaine manière elle m'en veut de ne pouvoir lui accorder ça. Elle reste attaché à moi comme un prisonnier reste attaché à un boulet par une chaîne, une chaîne d'amour oublié aux maillons de souvenirs rouillés mais toujours aussi solides.

Suivant les conseils de mes médecins sur le « changement d'air », elle m'a emmené chez ses parents, en Irlande, une petite bourgade sympa sur la côte Atlantique battue par les vents marins. C'est un endroit assez spécial, un ancien village avec ses anciens devisant sur le passé de leur terre et de leur peuple, ses traditions datant de l'aube des fils de Gaël, mais également avec toute la modernité possible, tout le monde s'y est adapté bien mieux que dans les autres pays, des fois on entend des vieux des 85 balais jurer sur le dernier virus qui a contaminé leur p.c. ou demandant à des ados de les aider à installer leur écran plat. Ça paraît vraiment tirer par les cheveux mais ici toutes les générations cohabitent et profitent de ce que les autres ont appris, en échange d'une initiation à l'usage d'Internet, on offre un cour d'histoire parfaitement détaillé pour l'examen d'histoire ou un exposé. Ma chérie a dut penser que c'était un endroit sympa pour mourir plutôt que les grandes villes du continent.

La maison des parents de Bella bien que légèrement en dehors du village n'échappe pas à cette règle et c'est par mail qu'ils ont été prévenus de la raison de notre visite. J'ai eut droit à un accueil chaleureux mais rempli de pitié. Le père de Bella m'aime bien mais pas sa mère, elle m'a toujours trouvé trop rêveur, pas assez sérieux pour assurer une vie stable à sa fille et voilà que je me ramène avec une tumeur. À la lueur dans ses yeux elle semble presque heureuse à l'idée que je sortirais un jour de la vie de sa fille, et évite de me toucher comme si ce que j'avais était contagieux, vielle folle va…

On couche dans la chambre du haut, mais plus comme avant, elle ne pose plus sa tête sur mon torse pour écouter les battements de mon cœur, son « métronome d'amour », ce n'est plus qu'un compte à rebours de chair et de sang qui continue à me faire vivre contre mon grès. Ou ne serais-ce pas moi qui continue à vivre, à vouloir continuer d'exister dans un accès d'égoïsme typique de l'être humain ? Un égoïsme vital ?

Je ne passe plus ma main dans ses cheveux et sur son cou, j'évite, quelle femme voudrait être touchée par un cadavre ? Au moins une fois dans sa vie en regardant des films comme « Land of the Dead » « Zombie land »… on se demande ce que ça fait d'être un zombie, ce qu'on peut ressentir, c'est une réponse que je n'aurais jamais voulue connaître de cette manière…

Bella et moi dormons chacun de notre côté du lit, plus rien n'est comme avant, elle et moi en souffrons chaque jour. Chaque jour je perds un peu plus la mémoire, des souvenirs, des parties de mon âme et je redoute le jour où je ne pourrais plus me souvenir d'elle, de la musique de son rire, du goût de ses lèvres, de l'odeur de sa peau, de la senteur de ses cheveux, de la sensation que me procurait le contact électrique de sa peau contre la mienne. Le jour où je la perdrais je serais véritablement mort…

Bella a deviné mes angoisses et a posé dans toute la maison différentes photos de nous deux, toute notre vie sentimentale y est représentée. Elle ne veut pas que j'oublie ce qu'on a vécu, ce qui nous lie encore, mais c'est une véritable souffrance pour moi de nous voir tout souriants sur ces photos, de nous voir heureux. Je ne sais plus comment on fait pour sourire, tous ces mois où on souffre chacun dans notre coin, à sentir le poids de leur regard dans mon dos, à voir cette lueur de pitié dans leurs yeux m'usent jusqu'à la corde et font disparaître en plus de mes souvenirs le peu de bonne humeur que je peux engranger chaque jour.

Le seul moyen pour moi d'y échapper est l'excursion solitaire dans les landes, au bord des plages, dans les forêts et autres lieux où l'homme ne met pas souvent les pieds. Et chaque soir je rentre vers la tristesse de Bella et les reproches silencieux de sa mère. Vive le changement d'air ! Chaque nuit je la passe à écouter la respiration de Bella, ses pleurs muets et je contemple le plafond de la chambre. J'ai perdu la faculté de dormir, mon esprit refuse que je ferme les yeux trop longtemps, faut dire que bientôt j'airais rattrapé tout mon retard dans ce domaine, bientôt.

La chaleur de la chambre devient vraiment étouffante cette nuit, il est deux heures du matin, en ce début du 14 février, je me lève et sort de la chambre comme un spectre. Je marche sur le miroir de nos rêves brisés par ma tumeur. C'est un nom qui m'a toujours arraché un sourire,

« Tu meurs » un nom vraiment approprié. Au lieu de donner la vie à mes rêves et à ceux de Bella je ne peux qu'enfanter la mort, retournement de situation plutôt comique non ? J'ai tué une jeune femme et ses rêves comme je me suis tué moi-même.

La porte de la maison est ouverte, comme toujours, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est là un coup de la mère de Bella, qu'elle souhaite que je prenne la fuite et aille me trouver un coin pour mourir et laisser sa fille en paix, que je la laisse vivre. Que je sorte de sa vie avec l'abomination que je porte en moi et à laquelle je devrais donner naissance. C'est ce qu'a dut ressentir Pasiphaé lorsqu'elle accoucha d'Astérion, je suis la version masculine de Pasiphaé et je m'apprête à mettre au monde mon propre minotaure. Le vent d'ouest me fouette le visage, j'apprécie ses caresses glaciales, elles me font me rendre compte que je ne suis pas encore mort, me font oublier que je suis déjà mort. Je m'allume une cigarette, qu'est ce que le cancer peut me faire de plus ? Juste me sentir plus vivant, après tout, mon corps n'est pas totalement mort, il reste quelques tissus vivants tuer. Au travers de la fumée de chaque bouffée de cigarette, je vois un peu plus de ma vie qui s'envole et m'échappe comme je vois le visage de Bella qui se détache un peu plus de moi comme je me détache du monde réel.

J'ai toujours aimé me promener sur les côtes d'Irlande la nuit, le temps s'y est arrêté, c'est comme une bulle où on peut trouver durant quelques heures un repos et un calme d'esprit réparateur. Mais l'endroit que j'affectionne le plus est un cercle de pierres druidiques au milieu duquel a poussé un arbre recouvert d'oghams. Un arbre spécial cependant, il possède une silhouette humaine, fine et gracile. C'est Bella qui m'y a emmené la première fois, selon les anciens du village c'est l'arbre de serments, on dit que c'est ici que fut enterrer par des humains la toute première Banfaith et que l'arbre qui poussa sur sa tombe en une nuit avait le pouvoir de rendre sacré n'importe quel pacte de cœur aux yeux des dieux. Bella et moi y avons gravé nos noms et notre promesse d'amour lors de notre première visite ensemble.

Mais depuis le premier soir que je suis revenu sur cette île, notre serment n'est plus là, l'écorce s'est craquelée sur nos oghams, une sève vermeille s'écoule de la blessure la nuit et disparaît une fois le jour venu, laissant l'écorce craquelée, la tumeur a brisé notre pacte d'amour, le contrat est rompu et la Banfaith en pleur de tristesse.

Cet arbre m'a toujours parut plus qu'un simple végétal à forme humaine, a hauteur des yeux j'y voyais un visage, pas clairement mais je le devinais, caché sous l'écorce et la sève, un visage qui m'observait, me jugeait…

Ce soir je revois encore la blessure et le serment brisé, je revois encore son visage qui m'observe avec une tristesse sincère. Ma Banfaith de bois, c'est comme ça que je l'ai toujours appelée, un nom simplet et débile mais que je trouve approprié. À chaque fois que je l'observe j'entends son chant entre les brins d'herbe et dans la danse de la neige, je sens sa mélodie glisser sous l'écorce et me pénétrer, deux femmes qui se battent pour le contrôle de mon corps.

Elle m'a laissé une seconde chance, mon second serment est encore frais dans sa peau végétale. Délivre moi de ma maladie et je serais à toi pour l'éternité, tel était le pacte.

Je la sens depuis plusieurs jours à l'œuvre, la tumeur recule, rendant les médecins optimistes. La joie qu'a éprouvée Bella devant ce miracle s'est vite atténuée devant mon détachement vis à vis d'elle, alors on parle de rémission psychique.

Mais elle sait qu'elle m'a déjà perdu, pas comment mais elle le sent, elle croit que la tumeur a va reprendre le dessus alors elle fait comme si de rien était et profite de ma présence tant qu'elle peut. Ça ne va pas durer. Quant à moi je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai également aimé cette Banfaith, presque autant que Bella, que j'ai évité une mort par une autre, tout aussi lente mais plus propre et plus… magique.

Je perds déjà de ma souplesse, j'ai plus de mal a bouger, mes articulations sont moins mobiles, ma peau commence à s'assombrir, à devenir rêche et noueuse. Ma métamorphose se fait de manière lente et furtive, pour l'instant seuls mes orteils et une partie de mon épaule gauche ont commencé à changer, mon sang ralentit, je le sens qui s'épaissit. Elle me prépare à être accepté par elle, j'entrerais en elle et elle m'ouvrira les portes du Sid, nous ne formerons plus qu'une seule et même entité. Je trouve que comme fin on a déjà fait pire.

J'aime Bella plus que tout au monde et même si je sais que je vais l'abandonner, la laisser seule, je pense qu'elle préfèrerait que je termine ma vie de cette façon, je sais qu'elle continuera à venir à l'arbre des serments, et je continuerais à la voir. Deux amours ne pouvant se voir qu'au travers de ce qui sépare deux mondes différents et deux époques distinctes sans pouvoir se répondre ni se toucher. Ça peut sembler être une fin cruelle mais j'ai un petit espoir qu'elle découvrira mon nouveau serment, qu'elle comprendra et qu'elle me rejoindra un jour…

En attendant il commence à se faire tard et il faut que je rentre auprès d'elle. Je l'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, blotti dans les bras de ma Banfaith tandis que je me reposerais enfin d'un sommeil végétal…

La protection des droits et des libertés


End file.
